Undercover
by koekie101
Summary: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?   To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger.AH.  My first story please read& review!
1. Prologue

_AN: I only put my ideas on what was created by Stephanie Meyer, I don't own anything._

_This is my first story on fanfiction so bear with me please._

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover**

**Prologue **

Beep…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!

I rolled around on my bed so that I was facing the alarm to shut it up.

Groaning I stood up, spared a glance at the alarm clock which indicated it was 4:30am, I walked to my cupboard and grabbed my jogging outfit.

After changing I went outside into the frosty air of the morning and started jogging.

The familiar burn I felt in my legs after some time was like home, jogging full force was easy to me and I could go for hours without getting tired.

I ran all the way to La Push before I turned and headed back to Forks.

Forks is where I live now it's a small town in Washington and when I say small I mean small, but this is where my next mission is so I have to be here at least until my job is done .

You see my name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?

To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger.

The family consists of 5 children and their parents, I can not really call them children because they are the same age as I am but when you have been brought up as I was you would also refer to yourself as more mature, but my age is why I'm on this mission.

I was told to re-enter high school to keep an eye out for any threats toward these five and naturally am I the only one that is qualified for this mission, seeing as I'm the only agent to pass all the tests and standards at a young age, in fact I succeeded substantially, even better than the best agents out there. I am the only agent under the age of 18 to have ever passed that test. I was eligible at het age of 14 and went on my first mission just weeks after.

Other that observing the children at school, I have to put up cameras and silent alarms at their parents works so that I can look out for any and all danger, as well as a few other things that comes with this occupation.

It was 6:30 when I got home (I decided to take the long way around on my way back) and immediately jumped into the shower to rid myself of any evidence of my morning run, I showered until my muscles were completely relaxed before I turned off the water. After dressing into a nice pair of designer black skinny jeans and dark blue Prada top, Gucci handbag and a exclusive black pair of Jimmy Choo's , which was designed just for me.

I know what you are thinking shouldn't I be trying to fit in? Yea, I most probably should but that is just too boring. I grabbed my state of the art iphone that was fitted with extra gadgets that no one knew of and headed down to the kitchen. I made myself a small breakfast, before heading out to the garage, my personally chosen cars, (a Porsche Carrera GT, Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and a Bugatti Veyron) were all parked in the thoroughly secured garage that was big enough to fit 6 cars.

One thing the agency did well was make sure we had every thing we needed when on a mission. My stay here would be in one of the houses provided by my company, at the moment it was in my name and if I wanted to keep it after I was done with my mission I could.

It is, as referred to by the agency, a mansion, in total it had 6 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a big lounge, as well as a bar and dinning room, a big inside pool and Jacuzzi and a pool outside for those odd days when the sun shines, in addition the house had a big gym that left the one at the agency in shame and theatre better than those at the movies. But no agents house would be complete without it's secret "gadgets" room, where I kept all my weapons among other things. The land around the house was 50 hectares of woodlands giving me more than enough privacy. The house it self was situated outside of Forks and the ride to school would take me 15 minutes, if I had a normal car that is.

I decided that I wanted to take the Porsche today; it was silver in colour, could go 0 to 60 in 3.9 seconds, the top speed was 209 mph and higher, this beauty had a V10 Engine with 612 hp and the prize range was about $440,000.

I jumped into the car, punched in the code and pushed the button that brought the beautiful car to life. I also had to punch in the security code on the garage remote control that was built into the car to get the two ton door to open (I did tell you that this garage was thoroughly secure right). If you looked at the door you would never guess that it was that heavy or secure, it looked like your average garage door just a lot more expensive, but than again the whole house looked a lot more expensive so that was nothing new.

I revved my baby and took off towards Forks high school and no, I did not close the door first, there are sensors on the inside and outside of the door as well as on the floor that detected if there was more than one car that wanted to come in or go out, it could also distinguish at which door that car wanted to go through and only open that one.

Forks high was not that hard to find especially considering the briefing of the mission I had before hand and me studying the layout of the town in case of an emergency.

When I reached the parking lot the students were beginning to pile up. Looking around there was a lot of old cars, the only new ones was a Jeep and a silver Volvo, both of which belonged to the individuals I was to protect.

I parked my car at the reception and climbed out. I could feel every stare that I was getting from the student population as well as the teachers.

The reception office was warm with cream coloured walls, newly tiled floors and had plants on the desks. Behind the desk there was an elderly lady, maybe in her late forties early fifties, who was smiling friendly at me.

"May I help you dear?" she asked as I moved closer.

"I hope so, I'm the new student Isabella Swan" I replied smiling. I got to use my real name because even if there was someone who got suspicious and did do some research, they would come up with nothing, It was something that was done every time we went on missions, all our information gets taken off the agencies data base and adjusted so that it fits our cover operations, only the highest of the high have our true files and that is truly impossible to get too.

"Of course you are how stupid of me." She said with a laugh. She started searching for something in the pile of papers in front of her.

"Now where did I put those papers" she asked herself. A minute later she smiled a triumphant smile.

"Found it" she said holding up a paper, she also grabbed two of the other papers that were on the side of the desk.

"Now this is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that needs to be signed by all your teachers then brought back to me at the end of the day." She went on handing me the papers. I thanked her and walked back outside.

Almost the entire male population of the school was around my car when I walked out of the office.

"You better not be touching my car." I said as I came closer. Most of them jumped out of shock, apparently to busy drooling on my car to have noticed me come out.

"How did you get this car?" one of them asked

"This is one of the most expensive cars out there." Another one said

"Big trust fund." I said smiling at my inside joke. They all just stood there and stared at me. If I was still my younger self I would have blushed or felt self-conscious, but thanks to the training and few extra years of growing up, that wasn't a problem.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to step aside so that I can get to my car?" I asked smirking.

"Stare" a few of them replied smirking, while the rest just kept on staring. "Well boys you are just going to have to stare at me while I climb into my car and park it in the right parking lot, because as mush as I like to stare at myself all day too, I have classes to get to." I replied with a chuckle.

Some laughed at what I said but moved out my way nonetheless. I walked past them, feeling the stares on my backside as I did, climbed into my car and started my baby, savouring the sound and feel for a moment before backing out into the driveway. After I found the perfect spot I parked, grabbed my designer backpack and exited my car.

First on my schedule was History, a boring yet, at the same time, interesting subject. Walking into the class I noticed that I was a bit late, more time than I realised must have passed in the parking lot.

The teacher was busy talking about some or other war that went down when I walked in. "Sorry I'm late" I apologised as I walked up to the teacher, he had greying hair that was starting to bold at the top of his head, he wore big glasses and baggy, slightly worn clothing. Everything about him just seemed to scream History.

At the idea of any one being late his expression, which was turned towards his table, turned irritated. When he looked up from the paper in front of him, his expression changed immediately to one of awe, disbelief and confusion when he saw me.

"Ca….can I help you?" he stuttered causing some of the students to snigger.

"I am the new student" I said stating the obvious, but that somehow only made him look more confused and slightly disappointed.

"The didn't tell me we had a new student." He mumbled to himself. "Well… Welcome to history then I hope you'll enjoy it." He said a bit louder.

I handed my slip to him, asking him to sign it before I went to sit at an empty table at the back of the class.

"Isn't she going to introduce herself" a girl at the front sneered in my direction before turning to look at the teacher, who looked angst-ridden, he sighed in defeat before turning to me. "Would you mind?" He asked

"Not at all" I said with a bright smile, which made him sigh again but this time in relief. Standing up from my chair I noticed every head was turned into my direction. The guys had exited, thrilled looks on their faces, while the girls in class were either sneering at me or had envious looks as their facial expressions, the only girl smiling brightly at me was a short haired pixie, who just so happened to be one of the five I was to protect.

The info of my mission on the family was quite insightful. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Emmet were the five in school, while Carlisle and Esme the parent.

Two of the five were adopted namely Jasper and Rosalie. I was surprised too find out that Emmet and Rosalie were a couple as well as Alice and Jasper.

Three of the children are the same age as me, 17, Edward, his twin Alice and Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie are both a year older.

Every mission had its detailed report, mine in usually used for killing but I can't choose what missions are given to me

Alice was a short girl with short jet black hair and blue eyes, she loves shopping and has a very good fashion sense. She also wants to study fashion designing when she is done with school. Her hobbies are hanging out with her family, playing mach maker, shopping, going to the salon, shopping and dressing up (yes I said shopping twice).

Rosalie was a beauty on her own with her long blond hair, blue eyes and long legs, she thought of herself as more important and walked with an almost constant snare, the only time she unwinds is at home in the presence of her family. Though her appearance is not at all who she was, she loves cars and knows everything there is to know about them and her dream is to become a famous mechanic. Hobbies are working in the garage, shopping and spending time with her family.

Jasper was silent but violent and knew how to fight a good battle; he has a black belt in karate and kick boxing and is a gold medallist in freestyle fighting, the perfect candidate for the agency, he hopes to become a CIA agent (which is so over rated). He had blond hair and blue eyes, his body build was muscular and toned. His hobbies are spending time with his family, training and fighting (he's my personal favoured).

Edward was also the silent kind, he liked reading and writing. He has bronze coloured hair and green eyes, his body tone was also well defined and muscular, his hobbies were playing piano, reading, taking long walks, spending time with his family and listening to music.

Emmet was big and looked threatening when you saw him but was in fact a big teddy bear, he was very muscular and tall he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he also liked fighting and loved cars. He likes to pull pranks on people and loves telling jokes. His hobbies are playing pranks, playing video games, fighting, fixing cars and spending time with his family.

Esme was the motherly figure through and through, she had reddish brown hair and green eyes, she loves her family very much, she loves cooking, painting and being with her family.

Carlisle is the provider. He has blond hair and blue eyes and a muscular body, he loves his family and would do anything for them, his occupation is the reason I'm here. He is one of the richest people out there. Giving that his business is one of the best.

"Hey" I said with a small wave "I'm Isabella swan but I prefer Bella, my parents are still in LA finishing up some stuff so don't be expecting to walk into them for a while, I love cars, shopping and reading. I also like history so I'm gonna let Mr. HT take it from here" I said as bright as humanly possible

Astonishingly enough Mr. H was smiling at me "Mr. HT?" he questioned

I chuckled before answering "Yea, Mr. History Teacher" which caused the class to laugh along with the teacher.

"My name Mr. Hendricks" He told me "so you weren't that far off" After that he started his lesion, this time more alive than before I entered. Not long after that, the bell rang signalling my next class which was trigonometry.

The complexity of life laid down in math was always so interesting to me and I always succeeded in advanced classes, which was not an easy thing to do, therefore I was surprised to hear that I would be in this class, I may have misjudged the intelligences in this family.

My schedule was just so "mysteriously arranged" so that I had at least one Cullen in my sight every class. The trig class was no exception but instead of just one this time, there sat three of them.

I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip, he wasn't as surprised as Mr. H but there was also a touch of awe in his eyes. Turing to the students I saw there was only one seat left, but that was only because there was a students bag on it. That student just so happened to be Edward Cullen. I used my training to see more that just was shown on the out side, there was a look of determination, arrogance and desire, which told me he had put his bag there purposefully but also that he got everything that he wanted including girls.

I walked over to his table with the brightest smile and stopped right in front of him "Would you mind if I sat there?" I asked

"No I would not mind if you did, but I'd rather you sit on my lap" He replied smirking. At the corner of my eye I saw Alice roll her eyes, I looked at her ever so slightly, so she could see my face and winked, the reply I got was quite amusing, she gasped and stared at me open mouthed.

I looked back at Edward, my smile still secure on my face "I'm pretty sure the chair could hold my weight" I replied walking around. I put my bag down next to my soon to be chair "but if I were to sit on your lap how would you be able to work?" I went on smirking slightly.

He thought for a second before he replied "I could make you to do it for me", the arrogance in his voice was enough to make anyone angry, but I only laughed. What could he possibly do to make me, an agent, do anything? "I'd love to see you try" I replied still laughing.

He looked shocked at what I had said but recovered quickly "So are you going to sit on my lap or not". I pretended to think about it for a while before replying "Like I said I'm pretty sure the chair could hold my weight." I captured his bag with one hand and placed it next to him before I took my seat. The teacher started his lesson soon after preventing any conversations.

The work we were doing I had done before, well I had done everything there is to do, so the work was easy for me. I had just finished my homework and started closing my books when Edward talked to me.

"Are you done?" he asked in astonishment. "Yes" I replied heaping up my books

"Your answers are probably all wrong" he replied, I heard someone gasp in the back round but ignored it; I knew who it was even without looking. I stopped what I was doing and turned to him "And why might that be?" I asked slightly amused.

"You're attractive" He said it simply as if it answered all my questions. "So you think just because I am pretty I can't be smart?" I asked

"No all girls that are as beautiful as you are usually dumb, except for my sisters, that is, but they are weird." He answered easily

"As one of my friends said there is no such thing as normal" I smiled easily I turned to look behind Edward, Alice had her mouth hanging open in astonishment but realizing her error, she closed it.

"Yes it does" Edward argued

"No my dearest Edward it does not" I replied smiling softly. He opened his mouth to reply only to closed it again "how do you know my name" he asked once he opened his mouth again.

"Edward this town is only that big and girls talk, all you have to do is listen" I lied smoothly.

"Isabella!"

I turned calmly toward the teacher and smiled "Yes, sir?"

"Just because you are new in this school does not give you the right to talk in my class, especially not when your work isn't done!" He practically yelled.

"But sir my work is done" I replied calmly, but that only seemed to sett him off more, just like I suspected it would. "And lying is _strictly_ forbidden!" he yelled

"I'm not a lying" I replied trying to push him to his limits.

"Well if that is true, as you say, you would not mind to do one of the calculations in front of the class now would you?" He practically growled. I had got him right where I needed him and I could show Edward just how wrong he can be.

"It would be my pleasure" I replied, I looked over to Edward and Alice, they both looked terrified, which only gave me the idea that this was going to be good, a challenge and that what I needed right now

"Sir it wasn't her fault I was the one talking to her, she only answered" Edward tried to defend.

"She has to learn that in my class I'm the teacher, no matter how beautiful she is" He mumbled the last part but I heard him.

He stood up searched through his desk drawer and pulled out the paper. The writing was small but with my well trained eyes I could read it from where I sat, it read 'profound estimates'. I was busy doing a happy dance in my head when the teacher called me up to the front.

"You will do number one, it has only been solved by one person in all its existence, not even I have solved it jet." He sneered

I smiled happily at the teacher, just to make him angrier and turned toward the black board. To tell you that it was impossibly hard would be untruthful it took me all but five minutes to do the whole thing while the rest of the class, as well as the teacher just stared at me in disbelief.

When I was done I smiled sadly at myself, if that was the hardest one I was to have no more challenge in the math world.

I turned around to face the class, all of them had their mouths hanging open, probably trying to catch flies. "H… How did you do that?" The teacher stuttered. I shrugged my shoulders "math comes easy to me" I replied, the bell rang so I walked to my table, crammed my books into my bad and walked to my next class. Most of my previous class was late for their next subject, all to stunned to move. French went with no problems in addition to the rest of my subjects, lunch was interesting to say the least. The whole school had heard what had happened in the math class and none of them could believe it.

I had biology with Edward after lunch and all he could do was stare, after that I had PE, but it being my first day meant I could sit and watch. Some of the girls were good and could move fast as were some of the guys.

When the last bell rang, I was into my car, and out the parking lot before the other students even had the chance to walk out of their classes.

So now the real work begins.

_AN: Hey if you are reading thanks and if there is mistakes I am soooo sorry. I just want you to know that I am a really lazy writer, I'd rather just read… so if you want the next chapter to be posted (or written) Review, pretty please, I want at least 25 reviews._

_Love you!_

_Review, review, review, review, review, review!_

_**Review!**_

_Koekie101_


	2. Chapter1

_AN: I don't own anything!_

_I want to thank SkyeElf and TeamCarlisleWhitlock for reviewing I really appreciate it._

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover**

**Chapter 1**

When I got home I headed straight to my room and dressed into a black denim short skirt and black halter top, along with my Silver pair of exclusive Jimmy Choo's.

I met Jimmy last year at a function that I was attending, it was one of those things that I didn't want too attend but decided to on a gut feeling, lets just say that someone wasn't a big fan of Jimmy and tried to dispose of him, of course with me having had the extensive training and knowledge too detecting treats saw what was about too happen in advance and made my way across the room towards him and Mr. Choo when I got there the guy had a knife clenched in his hand heading straight towards his target. Jimmy, who was facing the guy, saw what he was about too do but could do nothing about it.

The knife was about to make contact when I intervened, I grabbed his hand, and twisted it behind his back, taking the knife from his grasp and pushing him down to the floor in one fluent movement. Jimmy was very grateful towards me since then and sent me every pair of shoe and handbag that was created, he even named a collection after me. I was one of the only girls too have every pair of elite Jimmy Choo's, in fact I had a pair no one had but everyone knew about, designed just for me. He even called it THE Bella. I once asked him why he kept on sending me millions of dollars worth in shoes and handbags and all he said was that if it wasn't for me he'd be dead, so for every shoe he can create, he sends a pair to me in gratitude. Sweet of him wasn't it?

I grabbed my mission clothes from the closet as well and took it with me down stairs, to the "gadgets room". Everything you could imagine was in there from knifes too guns and everything in between. I grabbed my throwing knifes set and strapped it onto my thigh, the skirt that I wore was just long enough to cover them. Tonight was a small operation so I felt no need too bring out the big guns, so too say.

I grabbed a bag off the counter and started throwing in what I would need, such as trackers, mini-cameras, motion sensors and gum, why the gum you might ask? I like gum… and then again the gum if chewed it can turn glue like and you never know when you might need glue, it was even stronger than superglue and yes, it could stick your mouth together, when the gum is chewed the formula starts too activate, the gum self can be chewed for 15 minutes, however it can be used after 5 seconds of chewing. I also shoved my extra attire in there as well along with my mission shoes.

Having a big house has always been a joy too me, yes it can get lonely but I was brought up that way, trained that way and I have succeeded that way. You may ask that if I had always been lonely, why am I always smiling and joyful. The answer is actually quite simple; no matter the environment I am placed in I will always see a bright side to everything.

The next question I can guess as well, why was I raised lonely? That answer was not so simple. My parents worked in the agency for over 15 years, both of them started off at young ages, they were one of the first in the children's training program, as they grew up they grew closer to each other. As the years passed they got married and had me. I was 5 years old when they got killed in a mission. It was suspected that Charlie and Renee's, my parents, death was a setup and that's why I was so keen on learning all that I could even from a young age. I wanted to get to the one responsible for killing my parent and taking away the only people that really loved me.

I left the room and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and an energy bar, then headed out to the garage. I was busy eating the energy bar when I threw the bag on the passenger side of the Bugatti, I then went around to the driver's side and climbed in. The Bugatti Veyron was one of my pride and joys, it is the second fastest car in the world and could go 0- 60 in 2.5 seconds flat, top speed is 253 mph+, it has a W16 Engine with 1001 hp. The prize was a whopping $1,444,000 there was really no doubt as too why this car was one of my favourites.

I typed in the security code then started the car, I enjoyed the vibrations of the car and the purr of the engine before I opened the garage door. Taking the steering wheel in my hands made me feel powerful, the speeds this car could go made me shiver in delight of what was too come. I took of to the road that went to the Cullen's house. In a matter of 5 minutes I was at the turn off that lead to the Cullen's "house". Knowing what to do I turned off into their driveway.

I pulled up to a mansion just like my own, (maybe even a little smaller) the walls were white and had windows everywhere, all in all it was a beautiful home. Even though they were one of the richest families out there they did not go over the top and I could appreciate that. I parked my car in their driveway and climbed out. The garden was marvellously done with red and white roses and other flowers in between, without hesitating I walked up to their front door and rang the bell smiling vibrantly.

_AN: sorry to leave you hanging and it was short, but if you want a long chapter you have got to review. If your reading thanks I love you for doing that, but would you love me back and review, please!_

_**Review!**_

Koekie101


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own anything._

_There is an important note at the end so please read( and review after that)_

_I just want to thank those who reviewed and ask those who didn't to review, even if its to say how much my story sucks, at least I'd know it was bad enough to actually review, ha-ha!_

_Please review._

_ENJOY ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover**

**Chapter 2**

The door swung open only a second later revealing a black haired pixy, she was dressed in designer black skinny jeans and a pink halter top along with a pair of exclusive Prada shoes.

"Hey" she practically yelled and smiled bigger then her mouth should be able too go.

"Hi, I'm lost and was wondering if you might be able to help me, I'm Bell-" I started too say.

"I know who you are, you're the new girl Isabella Swan from LA, but I guess you prefer to be called Bella, I'm Alice by the way, I'm in your history class and your trig class and your French class and PE as well, wow that's a lot of classes weird huh? O and I just wanted to say what you did in trig- WOW! Anyway like I was saying I'm Alice, Edward is my twin brother but I call him assward, because he can really be an ass sometimes but you'll be pleased too know that it's not all the time, he's actually quite nice, when is not being a ass that is, WOW ARE THOSE AN EXCLUSIVE PAIR OF JIMMY CHOO!" Alice yelled

Wow now this girl was impressive she had actually said all that in one breath, ONE breath. How does she do that!

Throughout her ramble I had to concentrate on what she was saying or I would have missed something.

"Yes they are" I said answering her last question/scream

"Wow they are beautiful, did you know that there were only 50 made of this shoe, I asked mom if I could get a pair, because she could just like call Jimmy and like ask him and he'd do it with a smile, but no, she said that those shoes are expensive, then I told her that it's not like we could not afford it or anything, after hours of begging she finally gave in and called him so my pair will arrive in a week, I can't wait!" She said without taking a breath, she must have a very good lung capacity too be able too do that. I smiled amusedly at her not quite knowing what to say.

"O how stupid of me would you like too come in?" She said only a second later, gesturing to come in. The house was lovely on the inside too, wide open spaces and so bright. Every inch of this house had a women's touch, from the white walls too the crystal vase that sat on a table at the entrance.

"I'd love to come in" I said as I followed her inside. The house was 3 stories high, had a total of 6 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a big kitchen, a lounge and dinning room. The house also hade a music room since every Cullen could play at least one instrument, Alice could play piano, Edward could also play the piano along with the violin and guitar. Emmet played the trombone, Jasper played the harmonica and guitar and Rosalie could play the violin. With having so much money Mr. Cullen made sure that his children had every experience there was and were trained in every thing there was.

Rosalie and Alice are both gold medallists in figure skating, they both were ballet dancers as well as gymnasts and are cheerleaders in the high school team. Jasper, Emmet and Edward played football for the school team along with other activities they do on a daily basis. There was not a lot that they have not done, and that's saying a lot.

In fact if there were to be a shortage in agency they would most probably be at the top of the recruitment list.

She stopped in the lounge, which had a big flat screen TV and comfortable looking loungers around it. She sat down on one of the chairs and motioned to me to do the same; I sat down on the one opposite her.

"So you said you were lost, how'd you end up here?" she asked

I had thought about this before, there had too be a reason for me being in their home.

I decided too go with the story I made up on my way over here.

"I heard about this beautiful clearing in the woods and went in search for it but I couldn't find anything that looked anything like a clearing so I decided the next drive off I found I was going to explore and if there happen to live someone there I'd just ask, so here I am in this lovely house, talking to you"

"Wow, that so sweet, but are you really going to look for a clearing in that outfit?" she asked suspiciously. I pretended to look surprised "What? What's wrong with it?"

"Your in a skirt" she stated "yea and?" I asked playing dumb.

She started laughing hysterically while I stared at her confused. "Don't worry I wasn't laughing at you, I was just remembering something that Edward said" She said between chuckles. I stared at her expectantly, after a while she got the message and told me "Well he is always on about us girl who dress fashionably, he says that pretty soon we would be going hiking in skirts and high heels 'Most probably to look good for the trees'" she said mimicking Edwards voice "and now you come here wanting to go hiking in a skirt and exclusive pair of Jimmy Choo's talking about as if it is an everyday thing, I'm starting to think that he just might be right" she went on.

I giggled "Yea I could do anything in this outfit, the only difference is that guys would like the view" She laughed out loud again but agreed with me.

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom quickly?" I asked her "Yea sure it's at the top of the stairs, second door on the left, I could show you where it is" she said standing up "no, that's okay I'm sure I can find it" I smiled at her, stood up and made my way to the stairs, while walking up the stairs I looked for anything that could be used to hide a sensor or camera on, in or under. There was a big family photo at the top of the stairs that could be of use. I went into the bathroom and unlocked the window without opening it, I checked around the bathroom for a while before descending back down to Alice, who was talking to someone on the phone.

"No, I mean she is here, here as in,_ in_ our house" she said "You should see what she wearing, wow, she's so beautiful, and her shoes!" she went on, after a pause she started talking again "No, you will not come down here Edward!" she stated. Another short pause as he said something "Because that would seem stalker-ish don't you think?" pause "Because your on a _date _and if you walkout on your _date _just to come home, because the new girl is here it seems very stalker- ish." I tried to keep in my laugh but it was proving to be very hard.

When I was sure I would not burst out laughing I walked in "wow the family picture you have at the top of the stairs is marvellous" I said to make it seem as if I just walked in "O she's back I have to go, bye" she quickly said and hung up on him "hey it's kind of getting late and maybe I should go" I said gesturing to the door, "No you don't have to and what about your search?" she said, "I'll do it another day when I am in more hiking appropriate clothes" I said making quotes into the air. "O… okay well you should come visit again, on purpose this time" she said with a laugh, I laughed with her but not for the reason she thought, if she only knew.

I headed for the door and exited the house, Alice followed me outside, when she saw my car her jaw dropped "Didn't you drive a Porsche?" she asked astonished "yes I did, I have 3 cars The Porsche, aLamborghini and this baby" I said smiling happily "Wow, Rosalie and Emmet will love you" I laughed at her before I climbed into my car, said my goodbyes and rid off towards the main road, but I turned off into the forest, I took the car in a little deeper so that it wasn't seen from the road and parked it. I took my mission clothes out of the bag and changed into them. Now all there was to do was wait.

While waiting I looked over the blueprints again, they did not say who's room was who's but you can't have everything you want. I looked in the bag at the sensors and cameras as well as the tracers and tested them too see if they worked. It was around 2 am when I climbed out the car, bag in hand and made my way toward the house. All the lights were off which was a good sign so I made my way around to where the bathroom window was, I could have just went in using the front door, but as I observed earlier the day they have a alarm which would take some time too decode and then it would never be the same, now that's not something I would want seeing as I was too protect them.

I looked up too the bathroom window which was on the second floor of the house, likely for me there was a streak of un plastered bricks (it was part of the design of the house) that went all the way up to the window. I threw the bag's strap over my shoulder and walked up to the wall. I put my fingers and the tips of my shoes between the wages between the bricks and started climbing the wall till I reached the window. I balanced on my one hand and my feet as I took my right hand off the wall and used it too open the window. Once it was open I climbed in as quietly as possible and closed it halfway behind me.

Inside it was quiet and dark. I walked out of the bathroom as silent as the night, I had perfected the art of sneaking in my years of training; I could be centimetres from you and you would not even notice it. I walked to the first door I saw, making sure too stay in the shadows. The first room happened too be Alice's room but it appeared that Jasper also slept in this room.

I slipped my hand into the bag and got out the trackers, I went over to where their sell phones lied I removed their covering, making quick work of it and placed the trackers in both of them. I went back outside once I was done and placed sensors on the bottom of the walls. I also attached a mini camera, (which was so small it was barely even noticeable) on the frame of the family photo. I spent the rest of the hour silently putting sensors at all the windows and doors as well as all of their phones, I went back in the bathroom, still keeping in the shadows, when I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here."

_AN: hope you liked it. Please review! I also put up a poll so go and vote. It's about if Edward and Bella should get together._  
><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>

_Love_

_koekie101_

**_Important! I wont be updating until i have at least 25 reviews, so please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own anything._

_I just want to thank those who did review, and those who didn't- Why didn't you?_

_But I decided that if the people aren't going to give me what I want I'd just have to deal with it._

_**People please review!**_

_I have been so busy these last few days so to those of you that do read this story (and still don't review) and enjoy it (but still don't review) sorry but I am going to try and make up for it (Could you too by reviewing)._

_ENJOY ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover **

**Chapter 3**

I stopped breathing entirely when I heard the voice, then turned slowly so that I was facing the person that had caught me. In front of me stood Edward in all his glory. Imagine my surprise when I saw that he wasn't mad or even upset but smiling at me smugly.

"You could have asked I'd have let you into our house without even thinking about it" he said smugly. "Is that so" I replied smirking. "Jip" he said popping the p. "And why is that?" I asked amused.

"Because then you wouldn't have too sneak into our house, just so that you could see my lovely face" he said smugly while pointing at his face. I laughed out loud even at the thought, yes he is good looking but to sneak into someone's house just to see a persons face… hilarious.

His smile disappeared when I laughed "Well then why did you sneak into my house?"

"I planted sensors and trackers into your phones and around the house" I replied coolly, this time he laughed not believing my story. "You don't have too make up stories I know you just wanted too see me" he said still chuckling "planted sensors and tracker" he repeated laughing.

I took a step closer and placed my hand on his chest "And if I did sneak in here just to see you" I said seductively while taking another step towards him and moved my hand up around his neck. At this point our chests were touching. I could feel his breath starting to come quicker against my chest.

"Then I'd ask you what your intentions were" he replied roughly, I moved my face closer so that my lips were close to his ear. "Just to see your lovely face" I said low and seductively quoting his words from earlier. His breathing was becoming irregular as I pulled away.

I made sure the bags strap was secure on my shoulder while looking Edward directly into the eyes. His eyes were a lovely shade of green with traces of gold shining through. "And lucky me, I did see you" I said winking.

I turned around and opened the window completely and turned around one last time. Edward just stood there as if frozen in place. I walked up to him again and kissed his cheek "Jy's so onskuldig" I whispered knowing that he would not understand me.

I turned back around and jumped out the window down the two stories, landing perfectly on my feet leaving a confused Edward behind. I looked up from where I stood under the window, too see Edward looking down with shock written all over his face, I then turned and went towards my car. I was just entering the forest when I heard Edward mumble "How did she get up here anyway?" which caused me to giggle.

I walked all the way to my car and climbed in, turned it on and made my way towards my house. I walked into the house when I finally arrived and threw the bag n the ground then made my way up to my room, I went through the door and over to my bed and climbed in. I glanced at the clock then reached over and reset the alarm before closing my eyes.

It was 3:30 in the morning which is my normal bed time, with me being an agent and all. I had mastered the art of feeling great with just 2 and a half hours of sleep which is why I set my alarm to 5 instead of 4:30.

The dream came out of nowhere, fast and sudden as if trying too indicate something.

It felt all so genuine…

I was falling, falling to my death; the earth kept on coming closer and closer when suddenly I was in Edward's arms his lips nearing mine, coming nearer and nearer.

The alarm woke me once again. I turned and threw my feet out the bed pushing the bedcovers off of me while pushing the snooze button. I stood and walked over too my cupboard and grabbed my other jogging outfit, the weather was chilly from the looks of it but I knew that once I started jogging I would be hot.

I changed out of my mission clothes, having been too tired too changed last night, into my jogging outfit. I walked down to the first floor and admired my new home a bit, not having had much time to have done that when I first moved in. After a while of approving my house I went out the front door into the cold morning air.

I stretched before I started jogging down my driveway, I ran along the highway past the Cullen house and into Forks. The town was quiet, not even a soul in the town was showing signs off life. I ran through town in la push's direction. Forest lined the road all the way to La Push. I ran until I reached the beach. It was beautiful, the scenery, the sand, the water, the waves.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind me, without turning I replied "very"

"You don't seem surprised" the voice replied, I smiled slightly "I'm rarely surprised" I answered.

I turned too see none other than Alice Cullen standing there with the brightest smile. "Sorry, I saw you running past the Cullen mansion from my second floor bedroom and I got curious so I followed in my car, you ran so fast I thought I'd lost you there for a while and you didn't even stop to rest. Yet you don't look tired or out of breath at all and you just ran about 30 miles at speeds faster then my car at times!" she said awed.

I did mention I could run fast didn't I? okay yes she was exaggerating a little considering the fact that she does ride one of the fastest Porches out there- not faster than mine though- but I could easily go faster than 50 mph (if your asking how in the name of cheese crackers I do that, a lot of training and if your asking how much that is? Your answer would be, a lot).

I smiled at her "I'm a fast runner" I said shrugging it off as nothing, even though I knew it was more than nothing. "I'll say" she mumbled "did you know you went up to 70 mph?" she asked "Yes" I answered easily.

She stared at me in shock "Do you run every day?" she asked after a while "Yes, I wake up earlier in the mornings to fit in a nice long run, by the way what are you doing up at this time?" I countered; she merely shrugged and said "I'm always awake at this time"

"Okay well do you run?" I asked, "Yes but not nearly as fast as you" she said laughing

"How about you join me tomorrow morning then?" I asked starting to walk down the beach "I'd love too" she accepted we talked for a while but she soon had to leave so I started to run back to my house.

I jumped into a long hot shower when I got home, washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and climbed out. I dried my hair and went to closet searching for something to wear, I grabbed a dark blue dress that ended mid thigh and a pair of Prada shoes then went downstairs. I made myself a small breakfast and some coffee and went to sit outside on the patio. I could see that the sun was going to shine today, a rare occasion for Forks.

After eating my breakfast and drinking my coffee I grabbed my backpack and went down to the garage. The smell of leather overwhelmed me when I jumped into my Porsche, I started the car and opened the door before speeding off towards Forks high.

The parking lot was almost full when I arrived, not that I cared, students surrounded their cars in little groups, laughing and talking. I parked in the first open spot I found which just so happened too be next to a silver Volvo that belonged too Edward.

I turned the car off and climbed out the car, bending back down to grab my backpack from the back. "Mmm now that's a good view" someone said behind me. I stood after grabbing what I needed and turned too face the owner of the voice.

Behind me stood a baby faced guy with ash blond hair and blue eyes. If my info was correct his name was Mike Newton, he's not so good in his grades and he thinks that all the girls will fall at his feet.

"Well might I do you he honour of introducing myself" He said cockily "I'm Newton, Mike Newton" He went on imitating James Bond, offering me his hand in greeting. I stared at it in disgust, I was certainly not going to touch his hand, you never know where it's been.

"Bella" I introduced myself "you may take your hand back now, for I'm going too find no use for it." I went on, watching the arrogance on his face start to fade.

"O, I could think of a few ways it can be of use" He said, the arrogance returning full force.

"Wow it can think" I shot back before walking past him towards the school. The bell rang just as I entered the classroom. Mr. H was at his table trying to sort out the mess of papers in front of him, from the sniggers I heard at the back of the class I could tell that those papers were not that way by his own doing.

I turned too look at the laughing student only too have my suspicions confirmed. The whole class was laughing, one boy looking extra smug, the only exceptions were Mr. H himself and Alice Cullen who looked quite sympathetic towards the teacher. I walked over to the teacher's desk and picked up stray papers that had fallen on the floor, quickly shutting up all the guys in class.

"Thank you" Mr. H said still busy with the mess. "No prob" I replied.

He looked up when he heard my voice, realizing just who had helped him and turned beet red. I could not stop the small chuckle that escaped my lips before I turned and made my way towards my chair.

_AN: sorry I took so long please review and let me know what you think please!_

_Hope you liked it. Please review! I also put up a poll so go and vote. It's about if Edward and Bella should get together._  
><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>

_Love_

_koekie101_


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: Everything Twilight related belongs too Stephanie Meyer. All that belongs too me is the story plot._

_I decided I should dedicate my chaps to the people that review like one of my friends does so to that said friend, SkyeElf, this is dedicated to you._

_Hey people, today's my b-day!_

_For you in the different time zone it's the 17th May and I'm now 17 on the 17th May ha-ha sorry just had to._

_Sorry if I don't update as frequently as I want too but I am still in school and the teachers think it's funny to kill us with school work and tests. Then there is the fact that the exams are in like two weeks or something so I would be busy with that as well. Once again sorry._

_I hope you all review this time because if my calculations are correct 99.3% of you are not reviewing and that is quite disappointing wont you say so please do me a huge favour and review, even if it's to tell me how the story sucks._

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover **

**Chapter 4**

The heads of my fellow class mates turned as I passed them on the way to my chair, I could feel every eye on me and my every movement. Once I reached my chair I looked up to look every one in my class in the eye. Some of them ducked their heads when they realised they were caught staring, some blushed and some even smirked.

I looked toward the one's that had caused the teacher's disarray. Mike Newton's friends, Jessica Stanley (A chubby girl that wore clothes that left nothing for the imagination, with ash blond hair and blue eyes), Lauren Malloy (Blond, cheerleader), Tyler Crowley (Plays football) and a few others, sat in a small group all looking smug.

"You know there are better things too be doing that picking on a history teacher" I told them. "As if" Lauren snorted "He's just an old bugger that needs to retire" she finished glaring at me. "Poor you" I said putting my hand on my chest faking sympathy "If you think torturing Mr. H by messing up his papers is a way of passing the time, then maybe you should think of trying to learn something. You never know, you just might find that _you _can learn. Though I don't blame you for postponing as long as possible, it must be really hard to concentrate or even _think._" I finished sneering

She jumped from her chair in anger and marched up to me, trying to intimidate me. O boy if only she knew who and what she was dealing with. "Listen here, I don't know who you think you are but no one, no one talks to my like that" she screamed in my face.

I smiled smugly before putting my bag on the table and taking out my mints. "You might want to try one of these, otherwise you just might actually be on time for your next class" I said holding out a mint towards her.

"What are you trying to say!" she screeched, "Well firstly your breath stinks, which was quite obvious and secondly you're easy or so that you can also understand a… mm… what's the word I'm looking for… well… lets just say it doesn't take a lot for guys to get to you." I replied smiling kindly as if giving her a complement. All the students in class gasped at what I said, naturally they all thought it but none of them would ever have said it to her quite so bluntly.

"What did you say!" she shrieked, I could see her face start to turn red in anger which only made me amused "You might want to have your ears checked, because your standing an inch from me you should be able to have heard what I said." I said calmly

She uttered a screech and leaped forward to try to hit me. I trapped her hand in my grasp before it even neared my face. "Listen here Barbie I'm actually being friendly towards you so don't rub me up the wrong way because if you were to do that you'd regret the day you were born." I said in a low and threatening voice. She looked scared for a moment but soon it turned into anger "what can you do to me, your most probably all bark and no bite" she said inching closer towards my face while smirking.

"Yea baby dearest, I am, but why don't you do me a favour and test that theory" I replied smugly. She looked taken back for a moment before she opened her mouth to reply.

"That's enough!" Mr. H yelled getting our attention "This is my class and as much as I like to see a cat fight as the next guy, it will not happen in my period. So sit down and pay attention!" he went on.

To say the class looked stunned would be an understatement, none of them have ever seen Mr. H get mad, heck none of them have ever heard him raised his voice never mind the fact that he just admitted that he liked cat fights.

Not being able to hold back my giggles I bust out laughing. Yes, Mr. H was the quiet type but the looks on there students faces were priceless. Every head turned in my direction, most of them wearing looks that indicated the fact that they thought I was crazy.

"Sorry" I said raising my hands in surrender "but you should see your faces" I went on starting to chuckle again. Someone else in the class started laughing not long after. I looked to see who it was, even though I already knew. Along with mine every other head turned towards Alice who was the person laughing at the matter.

Alice noticed the stares and also rose her hand in surrender "What, she's right?"

Not long after Mr. H joined us. Making the students even more stunned which only caused us to laugh even harder. After settling down the teacher finally managed to start his class even though he found himself chuckling now and then.

It was not long after when the bell rang bringing the class back to live. I packed up my books and made my way towards my next class "This isn't over yet" I heard Lauren yell at me. "Duh!" I yelled back to make her feel unintelligent.

I walked into my Trig class not long after and went to sit at one of the open chairs. Putting my bag next to my chair I searched through it for the right books, I could feel someone slide into the chair next to me as I finally located the correct ones "You know there are a lot of open chairs, do you have to sit next to me?" I asked still not having looked up.

"You don't even know who it is" the person replied and I could imagine the smug look that was most probably on his face "Edward do you really think I'm that stupid" I said finally looking. He looked stunned for a moment "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I'm a secret agent with killer sensors that can detect someone miles away" I replied smoothly. He busted out laughing as if I just told the funniest joke in the world, "Th… there … you go… with… the … whole … spy … thing... again" he managed between chuckles. "Remind me why your sitting here again?" I asked.

"Why can't I sit here" he countered having calmed down. "Ugh! Fine" I grunted.

"That reminds me how did you get into our house last night?" he asked perplexed, I looked at him as if he were crazy "What are you talking about" I asked which made him look more confused "You were in my house last night" He said bewildered.

"No I wasn't I was at _my_ house sleeping" I lied emphasising 'my'. "No you weren't you were at mine I saw you, we talked remember" He said getting even more baffled. "And what did we talk about exactly" I asked looking slightly amused "You said you sneaked in just to see my lovely face" he replied his face turning smug, I laughed again "now I know you were dreaming" I said making his face fall.

"No, you told me I was innocent, I still don't understand why you said that though, but you were there it wasn't a dream" he said trying to get me to believe him. "So you understand Afrikaans?" I asked knowing full well I just admitted to being in his house.

"Yes- wait how would you know it was in Afrikaans if you weren't there" He asked quickly staring at me "Wow, it does take you long, doesn't it? "I replied smugly.

"Wait, what ar-" He started to say as understanding set in "I knew you were at my house" He stated.

Only a second later the teacher started his class preventing any further conversations.

The class dragged on and just when I thought the class would never end the bell rang. I gabbed my books, threw them into my bag and made my way towards French.

The class was still empty when I got there but that suited me just fine. I went and sat on one of the empty chairs and relaxed as I waited for the class too begin.

After a while the students piled in along with the teacher. "Bonjour" she greeted starting with the days lessons. After French I had English Literature, then lunch which all passed in a hurry. After lunch I walked to my Bio class which I shared with Edward.

The students were in a buzz when I walked inside. I made my way to my seat, my partner in this class just so happens to be the one and only Edward Cullen, and sat down on my chair and asked him what all the commotion was about. "Were going to be blood testing today" he replied.

_AN: Sorry it's short, I know but whatever. I hope you liked it and review. Seriously though Review._

_I'll update as soon as I can, which might be a while, if you review I might just update faster. Please as a b-day present to me Review._

_Love you!_

_Koekie101_


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't own anything other then the plot._

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed TeamCarlisleWhitlock, SkyeElf, pardonnez-moi, JTM1992, CarefullyiGuarded and Lilly-loves-twilight._

_Your reviews keeps me inspired._

_I want more reviews. All you that have me on your favourite list or notification list go back and review every chapter you haven't yet. It's demanding I know but sorry, I don't want to be mean._

_99% of you aren't reviewing, why not?_

_I hope you enjoy the story and I'd love to hear from you. Tell me what you would want to happen in the story; you never know I just might use your ideas._

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover **

**Chapter 5**

"Blood testing?" I asked surprised "Don't these people know what blood type they are?" I went on looking at Edward.

He chuckled lightly "apparently not" he said looking intently at me "Do you know what blood type you are?" He asked.

"Yes, do you?" I asked back, he nodded his head "Yes". I turned in my seat so that I sat facing the front. "These people make sure they have their driver's licenses, have every pair of new Prada heals or biker's leather jackets. They make sure they know all there is to know of what goes on in the opposite sex and know every curse word there is on this planet but they don't know something as important or as small as what blood type they are." I mumbled to myself in disbelief.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me; I turned to look at him waiting for an explanation. He saw my questioning look and merely shrugged "What you said was funny. These people don't care what type of blood runs through their veins, all that matters to them is what people think about them and what's on the out side, they just don't realize that you never know when you might need a blood transfer or something. I mean what if it's a matter of life and death, they would first have to wait for the hospital to test something as minor and as simple as what blood type they are; when that's done they might just be dead."

"That was deep" I said laughing. He chuckled along with me "You don't know how deep I can get" He mumbled softly but I still heard him.

The teacher came in and explained what we would be doing, even though we all knew. He handed out testing kits to all the students and went to help those who had no clue about what they were supposed to be doing.

While pricking my finger, Edward started talking to me again "So what blood type are you" he asked looking at me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him "Just curious" he replied.

"A positive and you?" I replied dripping my blood into the little vases. "Why do you want to know" he replied smirking.

"I don't" I responded calmly and went on adding the chemicals. After a few seconds I heard him sigh "The same" he said.

I turned to look at him surprised acting as if I forgot he was there "What?" I asked pretending to have forgotten the conversation.

"My blood type, it's the same" He replied. I looked at him in false confusion. He sighed again; I could see the frustration building up in him "It's the same as yours, A positive". I changed my facial expression to one of understanding. "Well what do you know" I replied smirking.

After finishing my test I waited for the bell to ring. I was the only one in class that was done but Edward wasn't far behind me, a few seconds later he finished as well.

He asked me questions and I answered as truthful as I could without revealing anything. Every question he asked I asked right back and when he didn't want to answer I would act as if it could have been worth a million dollars and I would not have cared, then turned to ignore him, after a few seconds though he would crack and answer just to get me to answer one of his questions again.

Once the bell rang I was off to PE. I walked out the class and towards the gym building; I was just about to enter when I walked into the bingo twins. After the mornings encounter I had decided to call Lauren and Jessica that, because the guys always scored with them, you get it 'bingo!'

"Well look what the cat coughed up" I said to them. Both of them stood facing me; I could see that their intentions were not friendly from the first glance. "We have unfinished business" Lauren sneered.

"Wow, how did you that?" I asked her in fake surprise, she looked confused "do what?" she asked. I looked her in her eyes and said ever so sweetly "Learn two big words such as unfinished and business"

I could see the anger in her eyes. "How dare you talk to her in such a way do you know who she is?" Jessica nearly screamed. "What? Who?" I said imitating one of them by making my tone of voice high and squeaky. Jessica must not have noticed the fact that I was only pretending because her facial expression turned into a smirk.

"Wow you really are stupid if you think I actually care about who she is or even who you are for that matter" I said to her before she could even open her mouth to speak.

She opened her mouth to speak for the second time. "Shut up" I said interrupting her again. Lauren also opened her mouth to retort with a scornful reply but before she could utter a word I interrupted her as well "_Shut up_". I looked at both of them with anger "At the moment I have class which I'm already late for and right now I don't what to look at your ugly faces so do yourself a favour and move out of my way" I said with a deadly voice.

The fear was evident on their faces as they moved out of my way. I walked into class past the teacher to the rest of the students. The teacher was about to come up with a condescending snap when I looked up at him. He must have seen something lethal in my look because he thought better and just continued the class.

"Okay class I know how stressed you have been with school and everything so I decided that today we were doing to do some freestyle fighting to get rid of some of that aggravation. I know that this may not be one of the smartest ideas I have ever had but I expect you all to be mature and will not deliberately hurt someone. Now, just to warn you all, if there are any injuries sustained, the school will take no responsibility for it. In other words if you get hurt don't come crying to me." The coach said. At this point I was so happy I could kiss him.

"Now I am going to teach you all some basic moves so that those of you who have never fought before can also hold up your end." He started getting everything set up "Those of you who can fight don't have to learn it if you don't want too, your choice. If you know your story, stand on this side of me and those who don't, stand on this side" he said first motioning to his right side then his left. "For you that are thinking of stranding on my right side I just want to let you know that you will be fighting someone from the same side, I would not want someone with less experience getting harmed so choose wisely."

I went and stood on his right side (which was the side of the learners who knew what they were doing) and took my time to look at the learners following me. Mike, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Tyler and a few others stood there with me. All of them chuckling slightly "You sure you don't want to go stand on the other end there, darling" Mike said causing the rest to laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am, are _you_ sure you don't want to go stand at the other end, you might learn something and then again we would not want you to get hurt, now do we" I said looking at him. The boys laughed even more at what I said but this time it was directed at Mike.

I could see that the Cullen boys were exited but there was also concern which I knew was directed towards me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stand on his other side?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I laughed and turned to look at Edward before uttering the words "Bring it on"

_AN: Short I know, sorry._

_Review and tell me what you think, give me your comments, ideas, views, thoughts, whatever._

_I was just wondering… do you want an Edward's point of view? Review and let me know._

_O and read my new story Blue Rose. Don't forget to review!_

_Love ya!_

_Koekie101_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my plot._

_AN: hey!_

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed (water phenix, Payne-TheWarrior, Shivra, regina aruri, CarefullyiGuarded, anonymous and SkyeElf)._

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you._

_Okay so I thought about it and because I had people asking me to do it I am going to do an Edwards point of few. My only question was when, so because I'm mean and vindictive (joke he he) I'm going to do it now and make you wait for the fight. ^_^_

_Ps. I think it would be cool if I could use some of your 'sayings' so if you want me to put something you think is awesome so say into my story just review and at the bottom give me your quote and why so that I know as well._

_For example: Your story sucks big time… so boring and lame._

_'Suck on that!' -it's just fun to say._

_Who knows I might just use your quote in my story. (I would have to choose if there are a few, can't use them all)_

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover **

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's point of few**

"Edward, wake up!" A very annoying voice screamed at me.

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head trying to dull the sound. My current location was warm, comfortable and safe. Why in the name of cheese crackers would I want to stand up only to be mauled by cold air?

"Edward this is not funny, you're going to make us late!" the voice screamed again this time banging on my door as well.

I groaned again putting my pillow on top of my head. I knew what was coming; we went through the same routine every day.

_And in 3…2…1… _action!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I tried not to laugh when a picture of the roof flying off the house and onto the road came into my head, talk about raising the roof. "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THAT BED IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Chuckling I stood up and made my way to the door. _Always such a drama queen._

I pulled open my door revealing my little pixy of a sister -Alice.

I pulled my hand through her perfectly done hair and roughed it up a bit "morning squirt" I said and walked past the storming pixy toward the kitchen.

"You just messed up my hair!" she screamed following me "do you have any idea how long it took to get it like that!" she went on. I chuckled "You are very welcome my dearest little sister" I said as if what she said was a thank you.

"For your information you were born only two minuets before I was, that and the fact that I'm shorter than you, does not give you the right to call me 'your little sister'" she said making quotes in the air.

"Yes it does" I replied.

She huffed "You can be a real ass sometimes" she said turning to walk back to her room.

"Thank you" I said knowing she could hear me.

My sister along with everyone at school thought of me as a royal jerk, its not that I am mean or anything to the people at school, in fact I was as polite as possible, its just that I did not really talk to the other people at school that often and then again I am quite arrogant at times. I guess they just get the feeling that I think I'm better than them, which I don't, but I wasn't going to set them straight.

You may be asking why does my sister feel that way, well there was a rumour started that I was also the type of guy that can get any girl I wanted (which I can but that's not the point) and that I was a player. I guess that I could have set that record straight as well but I didn't. It was easier that way, if the girls think that I'm this self-consumed ass that can get any girl he wants and dump her in the same day, well it kind of kept them away and that way they left me in peace.

All I have to do to keep up the rumour is act arrogant and ignore people.

I walked into the kitchen where Emmet and Jasper were seated eating breakfast.

"What did mother dearest create too devour this morning?" I asked amused as I watched Emmet try to stuff the whole waffle on his plate in his mouth in one go.

"Waffles" Emmet mumbled giving a perfect view of the chewed waffle he had successfully crammed in his mouth. "Repulsive dude" Jasper said shaking his head in disgust, even though he was smiling with amusement.

"What?" Emmet asked confused, looking at Jasper. In reply Jasper just rolled his eyes at him then turned to look at me. "You really should stop hassling your sister like that man" He said trying to look serious even though he knew that I knew that he found it amusing. "Now where is the fun in that?" I asked smugly taking a seat next to him while grabbing a plate and filling it with waffles

He laughed "Yea, I know but Alice keeps complaining about you and its starting to balance out the amusement." He finished looking like someone stole his bone.

I chuckled at what he said "Only starting to, then I can still go on" I said. He started laughing as well and gave me a shove "It's not funny" He said whilst trying to keep a straight face but burst out laughing again not long after.

After we calmed down and I actually got to eat my waffles we went upstairs to get ready for school. I decided to wear a nice pair of black jeans and a blue designer shirt (my sister would kill me if I did not wear at least one thing that was designer) with a black leather jacket.

After I got dressed I walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to my Volvo. Walking past the living-room I saw Emmet and Jasper playing on the x-box. "Are the girls not ready yet?" I asked walking in and sitting on one of the couches. "Nope" Emmet said popping the p.

"Typical" I mumbled to myself and went back to concentrating on the game they were playing.

Five games later (Jasper won four of the five, Emmet only won the one game but that was because he had cheated) the girls came clicking downstairs in their designer 6 inch high heels.

"Took you long enough" I said under my breath as I stood up and made my way to the door.

The car ride to school was filled with Emmet's senseless chatter and the girls going on about a shopping trip they were planning.

When we got to school it was still a bit early. I stopped in my usual spot, turned the car off and climbed out of the car with the rest of my family. "Hey Edward" I heard from behind me. I turned toward the owner of the voice -which I knew was Lauren from the screech and tone of the voice- as I guessed, Lauren stood behind me with her 'friend' Jessica intact. "Lauren, what can I do you for?" I asked politely.

"Well Eddy I was wondering what you are doing this weekend, we could like go out to the movies or something" she said in her screechy voice while trying flirt with me by over batting her eyes and playing with her hair.

So not appealing if you ask me, Lauren was the schools, no wait, the town's easiest girl to get, in other words, not my type.

"Firstly, my name is Edward not eddy, secondly you should have thought about getting a new voice instead of bigger boobs and lastly, I'm busy this weekend and the next and every other weekend after that when it comes to you. Now would you mind, I was busy talking to my family." I said abruptly turning to my chuckling family. "Ouch!" Jasper said even though he too was chuckling. "She's getting on my nerves" I replied as an answer.

We walked further toward the school to some of our other friends. It wasn't long after that Bella arrived in her silver Porsche; she climbed out and leaned down to grab something in her car. The view was something for the eye; I must not have been the only one enjoying the sight because I saw Mike Newton walking up to her while looking at her ass.

I saw him say something to which she just calmly rose and turned around. He stuck out his hand in introduction but she only looked down at it in disgust before saying something to him. I was satisfied to see the arrogance fade from his face even though it came back full force as he replied something back.

I saw her irritation as she said something back before walking past him toward the school.

I walked the same path Bella had not long after with the rest of my family. My first period went by in a jiffy and before I knew it I was walking into the trig class. I saw Bella already sitting while searching for something in her bag. I had been wondering about last night through my whole first period and I decided to confront her about it so I went and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"You know there are a lot of open chairs, do you have to sit next to me?" She asked still not having looked up.

"You don't even know who it is" I replied smugly "Edward do you really think I'm that stupid" she said finally looking up. I was stunned for a moment at the fact that she knew it was me without even looking. "How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I'm a secret agent with killer sensors that can detect someone miles away" She replied smoothly. I broke out laughing "Th… there … you go… with… the … whole … spy … thing... again" I managed between chuckles. "Remind me why you're sitting here again?" She asked irritated.

"Why can't I sit here" I countered having calmed down. "Ugh! Fine" She grunted.

"That reminds me how did you get into our house last night?" I asked baffled, she looked at me as if I were crazy "What are you talking about" she asked which made me even more confused "You were in my house last night" I said bewildered.

"No I wasn't I was at _my_ house sleeping" She said emphasising 'my'. "No you weren't you were at mine I saw you, we talked remember" I said getting even more confused. _Was it all a dream?_

"And what did we talk about exactly" She asked looking slightly amused "You said you sneaked in just to see my lovely face" I replied smugly, she laughed again "now I know you were dreaming" she said.

"No, you told me I was innocent, I still don't understand why you said that though, but you were there it wasn't a dream" I replied trying to convince myself more then her. I recalled the memory in order to see if it could have been a dream.

_I woke in the middle of the night to a dark room, standing up I stretched and walked out of my room into the hall. There was movement from the bathroom that caught my eye so I walked in to check what it was. Standing in front of the window was none other than the new girl Bella Swan. __"Well… well… well… look what we have here." I said to get her attention while __smiling smugly._

"_You could have asked I'd have let you into our house without even thinking about it" I said arrogantly. "Is that so" she replied smirking. "Jip" I said popping the p. "And why is that?" she asked amused._

"_Because then you wouldn't have too sneak into our house, just so that you could see my lovely face" I said smugly while pointing at my face. She laughed out loud,_

_My smile disappeared when she laughed "Well then why did you sneak into my house?"_

"_I planted sensors and trackers into your phones and around the house" she replied coolly, this time I laughed not believing her story. "You don't have too make up stories I know you just wanted too see me" I said still chuckling "planted sensors and tracker" I repeated her laughing._

_She took a step closer and placed her hand on my chest "And if I did sneak in here just to see you" She said seductively while taking another step towards me and moved her hand up around my neck. At this point our chests were touching. I could feel every detail of het front against my chest._

"_Then I'd ask you what your intentions were" I replied roughly, she moved her face closer so that her lips were close to my ear. "Just to see your lovely face" She said low and seductively quoting my words from earlier. My breathing was becoming irregular as she pulled away._

_She looked me directly in the eyes "And lucky me, I did see you" she said with a wink._

_She turned and opened the window completely before turning to face me again. I was so mesmerised by her and her every movement that I could not move. She walked up to me again and kissed my cheek "Jy's so onskuldig" She whispered not knowing that could understand her before turning and jumping out the window. I ran up to the window to see if she was alright only to find that she had landed perfectly on her feet._

"_How did she get up here in the first place?" I asked myself looking at the bricks that lined its way up to the window._

_The rest of the night I could not get her of my head and when I finally fell asleep I even dreamed of her._

"So you understand Afrikaans?" She asked breaking me from my train of thought.

"Yes- wait how would you know it was in Afrikaans if you weren't there" I asked quickly staring at her "Wow, it does take you long, doesn't it? " She replied smugly.

"Wait, what ar-" I started to say "I knew you were at my house" I finished.

Only a second later the teacher started his class preventing any further conversations.

Once the bell rang Bella flew out the class so fast that if I did not know better I would think that she had a jet stuck in her ass.

The rest of my classes dragged, lunch was spent with my family's mindless chatter and me staring at the wall beside our table.

After lunch I had bio with Bella so as soon as the bell rang I was up and on my way to the class. I was one of the first ones to enter the class and seeing the little vases on the teachers table I knew immediately what we were going to do today.

The class began to full up when Bella walked in; she made her way over to our table and sat down asking what all the commotion was about and I told her what we were going to do today.

She looked surprised "Blood testing?" She asked looking at me "Don't these people know what blood type they are?"

I chuckled lightly "apparently not" I said looking intently at her, I wonder why she was so surprised, did she know what her blood type was then?

"Do you know what blood type you are?" I voiced my question.

"Yes, do you?" she asked back, I nodded my head "Yes". She turned in her seat so that she sat facing the front. "These people make sure they have their driver's licenses, have every pair of new Prada heals or biker's leather jackets. They make sure they know all there is to know of what goes on in the opposite sex and know every curse word there is on this planet but they don't know something as important or as small as what blood type they are." she mumbled to herself in disbelief.

I chuckled and in seeing her questioning look I merely shrugged "What you said was funny. These people don't care what type of blood runs through their veins, all that matters to them is what people think about them and what's on the out side, they just don't realize that you never know when you might need a blood transfer or something. I mean what if it's a matter of life and death, they would first have to wait for the hospital to test something as minor and as simple as what blood type they are; when that's done they might just be dead."

"That was deep" she said laughing. I chuckled along with her "You don't know how deep I can get." I mumbled softly to myself.

The teacher came in and explained what we would be doing, even though we all knew. He handed out testing kits to all the students and went to help those who had no clue about what they were supposed to be doing.

While pricking her finger, I started talking to her again "So what blood type are you?" I asked looking at her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked me "Just curious" I replied.

"A positive and you?" She replied dripping her blood into the little vases. "Why do you want to know" I replied smirking repeating her previous question.

"I don't" she responded calmly and went on adding the chemicals. After a few seconds of not responding I decided to answer "The same" i said.

She turned to look at me surprised as if she forgot I was there "What?" she asked having forgotten the conversation.

"My blood type, it's the same" I replied. She looked at me in confusion. I sighed again "It's the same as yours, A positive" A look of understanding came over her face. "Well what do you know" She replied smirking.

She finished her test and waited for the bell to ring as I quickly finished mine. When I was done I started asking her more questions, which she answered even though with some she seemed a bit hesitant.

The bell rang not long after and I was off toward PE. Most of my family and the other students were there when I walked in so I quickly joined them and waited for the class to begin.

Bella was a bit late, why I did not know, but the coach decided to not say anything about it, which was weird because he hated it when people were late for his class.

"Okay class I know how stressed you have been with school and everything so I decided that today we were doing to do some freestyle fighting to get rid of some of that aggravation. I know that this may not be one of the smartest ideas I have ever had but I expect you all to be mature and will not deliberately hurt someone. Now, just to warn you all, if there are any injuries sustained, the school will take no responsibility for it. In other words if you get hurt don't come crying to me." The coach said. I started getting happy, I may not fight as much as my brothers but it was one of the favourite tings on my list, my brothers and I were very well trained.

"Now I am going to teach you all some basic moves so that those of you who have never fought before can also hold up your end." He started getting everything set up "Those of you who can fight don't have to learn it if you don't want too, your choice. If you know your story, stand on this side of me and those who don't, stand on this side" he said first motioning to his right side then his left. "For you that are thinking of stranding on my right side I just want to let you know that you will be fighting someone from the same side, I would not want someone with less experience getting harmed so choose wisely." He went on.

I stood from my seat and went to stand on his right side. Mike, Jasper, Emmet, Tyler and a few others stood there with me. I looked around again to find that Bella had come along as well. The guys chuckled slightly "You sure you don't want to go stand on the other end there, darling" Mike said causing the rest to laugh harder.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am, are _you_ sure you don't want to go stand at the other end, you might learn something and then again we would not want you to get hurt, now do we" she said looking at him. The boys laughed even more at what she said but this time it was directed at Mike.

My concern for Bella was starting to dull the excitement and looking at my brothers I could tell that they felt the same way.

"Are you sure you don't want to stand on his other side?" I whispered into her ear trying to convince her to go stand on the other side.

She laughed and turned to look at me before uttering the words "Bring it on"

_AN: sorry it took so long, at lest it's a bit longer ^_^._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_Tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want._

_Don't forget to send me your quotes (If you haven't read to top AN read it to understand that)._

_Don't forget to review._

_O I just want to add that exams are going to be for the next 4 weeks so I don't know when I will be able to ubdate again. I will try though, if you review._

_All I really want right now is at least 25 reviews, so please do me a favour and review. Please review, it does not take that long and it isn't that much trouble. Please._

_Love ya!_

_Koekie101_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclamer: see last chapter._

_AN: Hey so this chapter is dedicated to all you who reviewed (I would like more signed reviews though)._

_Anyway I'll try and use your quotes if you see them know it's yours not mine._

_Send me your quotes, if you don't know what I'm talking about read the AN at the top of the previous chapter._

_I don't know how frequent I will be able to update seeing as exams have started here so please be patient._

_O and someone reviewed on whether or not Edward and Bella should become an item, well I still don't know it all depends on what the poll's results are so go vote and let me know what you want._

_Read and please review._

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's point of view again**

Once the people on the other side knew enough to hold up a fairly decent fight the coach turned to look at our side. I looked over his shoulder towards the others; most of them were too scared of getting hurt so they were trying to come in the least bit of contact as possible. The sight was rather amusing; two girls were trying to fight by having one of those chick fight things, where you stand meters away from each other, close your eyes while turning your head to the side and move your hands in what looks like a doggy paddle. Amusing, very amusing.

"Are you sure you want to be on this side…" The coach said looking at me. In return I rolled my eyes "Yes sir positive" I answered. He looked uncertain before shrugging "Okay, but remember if you get hurt, this was your choice" He replied before looking at all the guys behind me.

"Okay this is how it's going to work, you will pick your first opponent, the one to win the fight will be paired up with one of the other winners and seeing as we have eight of you fighting there will be four of you after the first round and after that two, so the winner of this whole thing will be the one to win in the final round between those two. Do you all understand?" The coach explained. We all nodded answering his question.

"Good now pick someone" he said rather impatiently.

Mike walked right up to me before anyone else even had the chance "will you be my partner" He asked smugly I turned to look at him and smiled "sure" I answered. Behind him I saw Edward's shoulders slump at my reply causing me to smile.

In the end Edward paired up with Tyler. The other Cullen's, Jasper and Emmet paired up with each other as well. This left the last two to pair.

I really did not like Mike so I wanted to at least have the chance to kick his ass before he was eliminated and I knew that he would not make it to the second round so I chose him as my first opponent. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" He said winking at me.

I laughed "Okay then I'll go easy on you too" I replied. I decided to go easy on him, I could tell that he did not really know that much of fighting and I did not want to hurt him, much.

"Okay you will fight till the one opponent is knocked down." The coach instructed causing some of the guys to complaint but the coach lifted his hand to silence them "I don't want anyone to get hurt".

"This is going to be over before we know it" I heard someone mumble behind me but I did not pay further attention to who it was.

"Lets begin!" The coach yelled.

I turned around and moved back to a comfortable distance away from the others before facing Mike "Let's do this" I said and looked toward the coach for his signal to begin.

Once the indication was given the fight was underway, I brought back my attention to Mike, who was smirking at me. "You ready?" he asked "Are you?" I countered moving in fast going past him. I grabbed his arm in the progress junking him towards me and using the momentum and his own body against him I threw him over my shoulder. He landed flat on his back. His facial expression had gone from smug to shock in a millisecond.

"I guess not" I said smugly before turning and walking back to the other pairs, who were still fighting.

_AN: sorry its short but I still want to post another chapter for Blue rose and I'm supposed to study for a test I'm writing tomorrow. So sorry._

_Please review. I'd love to hear what you think._

_Tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want._

_Don't forget to send me your quotes._

_Sorry if it takes a while for me to update._

_Love ya!_

_Koekie101_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_AN: this one is dedicated to SkyeElf and Esme A. Cullen, thank you for reviewing._

_To the rest of you, I kind of don't feel like updating, at all, because you don't review. So just like my other story Blue Rose I decided that if you don't review I will remove it. I know I'll be able to think of some other concept if I do decide to remove them both._

_So review if you want me to keep this story._

_Enjoy ^_^_

_Summery: My name is Bella Swan and I am a secret agent. My mission?_

_To protect a family of rich folks who might be in danger._

_AH!_

**Undercover **

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's point of view**

The other side of individuals were organized and shown the ropes of what to do before the coach turned to face us, not that they were using any of there acquired knowledge. Most of them were to terrified of getting hurt to really enjoy themselves.

Not even to mention the girls… I could still not see the purpose of those chick fights. They never did any REAL damage to each other, maybe their own self-worth but certainly not each other.

"Are you sure you want to be on this side…" The coach said to Bella, recapturing my attention. I honestly hoped that she would say no and go to the other side but with her answer all joie de vivre was crushed.

With a roll of the eye she answered slightly irritated "Yes sir positive". He looked uncertain before shrugging "Okay, but remember if you get hurt, this was your choice" He warned before looking at the rest of us.

"Okay this is how it's going to work, you will pick your first opponent, the one to win the fight will be paired up with one of the other winners and seeing as we have eight of you fighting there will be four of you after the first round and after that two, so the winner of this whole thing will be the one to win in the final round between those two. Do you all understand?" The coach explained. We all nodded answering his question.

"Good now pick someone" he said rather impatiently.

I planned on asking Bella to be my partner. She might have been confident in her decision to be on this side but I doubted that she would make it past the first round. I also did not want her to get hurt, not that any one of these guys would purposefully hurt her but I did not know when they might accidentally use too much strength or force and hurt her and I did not what to risk that.

I looked over to Bella trying to think of how I was going to go about asking her to be my partner. I saw Mike walk his way up to her, smirking like the idiot he was.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked smugly, I could feel my blood starting to boil. What if he hurt her…? I would make sure he had no tomorrow if he did. Ugh! I just wanted to wipe him and his smug smile off of this court.

"Sure" She answered smiling. I felt my shoulders drop, how could she say yes? Did she like him? It didn't look like that to me this morning; on the contrary she looked like she despised the guy.

I tried to get back the excitement of the upcoming fight while turning and searching for a partner.

I walked up to Tyler who was standing off to the side. "Hey man, want to pair up?" I asked smiling slightly to convince him.

He hesitated, looking around before answering "Umm, sure". I smiled again "You look like you don't want to be here, so why may I ask are you on this side of the 'coach'" I said with a chuckle.

He let out a nervous laugh before answering "It was all Mikes' idea. He thinks that he knows everything and that nothing can hurt him; naturally he just had to pull me along for the fight as well, just so he does not have to be the only one that gets beaten down" He muttered the last bit bitterly.

"Don't worry about it, I won't hurt you. I only really fight with someone who knows what they are doing." I said with a wink. I could see him visually relax at my words causing me to begin laughing. "You really should stop listening to Mike"

He cracked a smile "I think you may be right".

The coach started speaking so I turned my attention back to him. I noticed that Em and Jas had paired up leaving the other two left to do the same.

"Okay you will fight till the one opponent is knocked down." The coach instructed causing some of the guys to complaint but the coach lifted his hand to silence them "I don't want anyone to get hurt".

"This is going to be over before we know it" I heard Emmet mumble beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper nod his head in agreement.

"Lets begin!" The coach yelled closing any further discussion on the matter.

I turned my head to look at Bella. She was walking to the corner, creating a save distance between us, with Mike tailing closely behind.

Once she was comfortable with the distance she turned to face Mike. She looked over his shoulder towards the coach.

She saw the coach give the okay before she looked at Mike again. I saw him say something along the lines of 'you ready'. She replied immediately with what I assumed to be a counter of the question because not a second later he moved past him while grabbing his arm and jerking him toward her. Her moves were swift and fast. Using his own body weight combined with the momentum she threw him over her shoulder as if it was nothing.

She smugly looked down at him "I guess not" she said. I turned to look at the very terrified Tyler standing in front of me, who was looking wide eyed at Bella as she made her way to the coaches side.

"You know you could just fall on the floor, then you won't have to endure _any_ pain" I told him amusedly. He looked at me for a second and not even a second later he was on the floor acting as if I had hit him down. I chuckled lightly and went to stand on Bella's side.

"That was fast" she said with a chuckle turning to look at me with those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes of hers. "You're one to talk" I replied smiling.

_AN: Okay so it's kind of short but you did not review…_

_Remember that if you don't review I don't want to write on this story, 'cause then it's not worth it, so please review._

_I'd love to hear what you think._

_Tell me your comments, thoughts, tips, ideas, whatever you want._

_Don't forget to send me your quotes._

_Love ya!_

_Koekie101_


End file.
